


i jeśli wyznam, iż cię miłuję (nie mów, że jestem zbyt młody by to wiedzieć)

by prouvaire_nif



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, French History RPF, French Revolution RPF, Przybyszewska
Genre: (except not but we are ignoring that), Camille is scared of storms, Canon Timeline, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Louis-le-Grand, M/M, and La Fontaine, autor might have stolen few concepts from przybyszewska, basically high school au, but canon?, first love confessions, i hope the british arent doing okay, marzec 1778, mentions of Rousseau, they are both scared they are going to ruin everything, we are actually pre Revolution
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23704678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prouvaire_nif/pseuds/prouvaire_nif
Summary: 1778, marzec.Burza wstrząsa murami liceum Louis-le-Grand, a Camille zmaga się ze strachem przed żywiołem szalejącym na zewnątrz, oraz tym, który obija mu się po żebrach za każdym razem, gdy widzi uśmiech Maxime'a.
Relationships: Camille Desmoulins & Maximilien Robespierre, Camille Desmoulins/Maximilien Robespierre
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	i jeśli wyznam, iż cię miłuję (nie mów, że jestem zbyt młody by to wiedzieć)

Deszcz odbijał się o szyby w sposób, który doprowadzał Camilla do szału. Mimo ciepłego przykrycia zadrżał, gdy po niebie przetoczył się grom. Błyskawica nie przebiła się między jego zaciśniętymi powiekami.

Był pełnoletni, a wiosenne burze wciąż niepokoiły go po skraj nerwów, wprowadzały panikę do jego umysłu. A przecież powinien być uodporniony.

Podobno urodził się w czasie burzy.

Odwrócił się na bok, naciągając koc mocniej na głowę, jakby mogło to wyciszyć złowrogie mruczenie za oknem. Poduszka bez oporu wsiąkała spływające w poprzek nosa łzy. Było ciemno, chociaż cisza nocna trwała zaledwie od godziny.

Gdy był młodszy, Camille mógł szukać okrawków spokoju i bezpieczeństwa u boku Maxime’a. Przyjaciel głównie z przyzwyczajenia do troski o młodsze rodzeństwo oraz przez poczucie odpowiedzialności za Desmoulins, jakiego nabył jeszcze za początków ich znajomości, gotów zaoferować czy to ramię, czy szeptaną kołysankę lub bajkę La Fontaine’a, które Camille wspominał z nostalgią.

Im starszy jednak był, tym kojący monolog przemieniał się w dialog i burzowe noce spędzali zaaferowani konceptami, które docierały do nich mocniej niż powinny. Maxime niskim głosem referował mu, co przeczytał od Rousseau, a Camille mógł jedynie słuchać i spoglądać na niego z jawnym podziwem w oczach.

Nie było w tym nic dziwnego. Młody umysł Camilla nasiąkał wiedzą. Na jego szczęście nie złamała się w nim dziecięca ciekawość, która miała mu jeszcze w przyszłości przywieźć zgubę. Więc sam biorąc przykład z przyjaciela i kojąc głód czytał i czytał i czytał aż oczy nie zamykały mu się samowładnie, albo dźwięk porannej pobudki nie docierał do niego z zaspaną powolnością.

Ale oto leżał pogrążony w ciemności we własnym łóżku, bez świecy czy woli odgarnięcia mroku myśli przez mrok słów. Kolejny grzmot zahuczał tak blisko, że zapomniał na chwilę jak się oddycha. Dopiero ścisk w klatce piersiowej wymusił zaczerpnięcie powietrza, co zrobił z pewną ostrożną dezaprobatą. Było mu za ciepło. Wytarł przepocone dłonie o koc i przewrócił się znów na plecy.

Jakże mógł się bać tak nieistotnego zjawiska? Czy lęki też były kolektywistycznie rozdzielane? Albo człowiek wygrywał w loterii losu, dokładnie jak przy urodzeniu, albo żył z pracy w polu, modląc się, by chociażby ukochany syn dorobił się w mieście dymu, huku i trzęsących się ścian?

Camille przygryzł wargi.

Kusiło go wstanie i obudzenie przyjaciela, ale wiedział też, że nie ma prawa naruszać jego odpoczynku. Zwłaszcza… zwłaszcza, że ostatnio między nimi było inaczej.

Serce zacisnęło mu się w piersi.

Brakowało mu tej znajomej swobody i czasów, kiedy jego wzrok błądził po twarzy Maxime’a szukając rozbawienia. Obecnie dedukował zmęczenie. Irytację, której się obawiał. Milion różnych drobnych skrzywień.

I wszystkie swetry wyglądały tak miękko i Camille zamykał w umyśle pragnienia wtulenia się w nie, mając świadomość, że Maxime nienawidzi naruszania jego strefy osobistego komfortu.

Wcześniej Camille z niedbałą beztroską ignorował to, niebesztany przecież gdy zaczynał go szarpać za ramię, rozemocjonowany powtarzając wszystko, co chodziło mu po głowie.

Ale obecnie hamował wpojone odruchy. Opuszczał palce nim dotknęły rękawa koszuli, więżąc głos w gardle, bo przecież ile można słuchać o tym samym. Maxime stał się rozżarzonym węglem, który wypadł nieopatrznie z paleniska i Camille wstrzymywał oddech obserwując jak dywan zajmuje się ogniem, bezsilny wobec zrządzenia losu.

Delikatny dotyk na jego dłoni zaskoczył go. Prawie wrzasnął w głos. Zerwał się do pionu i odsunął zbyt szybko. Spadł z posłania boleśnie, bez grama ładu. Dopiero siedząc na podłodze uniósł głowę, a księżyc rozświetlił sylwetkę przyjaciela, który osłupiał świadkiem całej tej kombinacji reakcji.

– W porządku? – zapytał niepewnie Maxime.

Wyglądał niemalże jak zjawa, w przepisowym stroju nocnym, blady w kontraście do ciemnorudych włosów, które sen rozwalił na wszystkie strony. Komfort płynący z jego widoku nie zmniejszył irytacji w brzuchu Camilla.

– Coś się stało? – zamiast odpowiedzieć wyszeptał, zbierając się ostrożnie z zimnej posadzki, tak, by nie robić więcej hałasu i nie pobudzić nikogo więcej. Trzymał w dłoniach koc, obronnie zwinięty i przyciśnięty do żeber. A przecież Maxime był ostatnim człowiekiem, który takie uczucie powinien z niego wydobywać.

– Nie, tylko…

Stali naprzeciw siebie, a łóżko stanowiło barykadę nastawiając ich automatycznie przeciw sobie jak dwie ścierające się idee. Przecież za dnia byli sobie braćmi. Co burza robi z ludźmi; jak noc wyciąga ich cienie koszmarnie targając na strzępy wszelkie przebłyski gwiazd.

Błyskawica przeszyła niebo rozświetlając uciszone w strachu oblicze Camilla i Maxime automatycznie wyciągnął ku niemu dłoń, most powrotu do normalności; stałą pośród zmian. Camille ani drgnął.

Stracił ten przywilej już dłuższy czas temu.

– Nic mi nie jest – warknął niespodziewanie, szeptem, który kąsał miast całować. Wolał, by Maxime odszedł uważając go za niewdzięcznego i rozkapryszonego dzieciaka niż by martwił się o niego, bo czułość wydawała się krokiem w jego stronę.

Nie zasługiwał na troskę, z jaką Maxime do niego podchodził.

– Jeśli chcesz kłamać przynajmniej naucz się robić to dobrze.

Camille poczuł słowa jak skalpel ściągający z niego skórę, pozostawiający tylko mięśnie na widoku dla Maxime’a. Mięśnie i duszę, bo czym więcej jesteśmy, ciałem i duchem, nieżywi ale jakże żywotni w tej poruszającej się jakimś cudem maszynie biologicznej.

Wielu ludzi szukało i nadal szuka odpowiedzi na to pytanie. Nie mamy prawa więc na nie odpowiadać, ale warto je zadać, zwłaszcza że Camille zaczynał drżeć z zimna, wykopany przez własne zagmatwanie i upór z ciepłego posłania.

– Kto powiedział, że kłamię? – Zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się, czy serce przestanie mu tak kołatać w żebrach, wybite myślą, że Maxime zamierzał skonfrontować kilka spraw z nim.

Spraw, które Camille skonfrontować z nim pragnął a jednocześnie się bał.

– Znam cię – wyszeptał tylko Maxime, a Camilla przeszła ochota roześmiać się. Od razu. Maxime mógł znać siedemnastolatka, którym Camille był, dwunastolatka, którym był jeszcze wcześniej. Obecnie Camille stanowił zagadkę dla samego siebie.

– W takim razie ty jeden – wymamrotał, a jakiś dziwny smutek zatopił się w oczach Maxime’a. Wzdychając ciężko obszedł łóżko, stając obok przyjaciela, który tylko śledził go zrezygnowanym spojrzeniem. Zmęczony Maxime wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku ramienia Camilla, ale nim zdołał go dotknąć i zamknąć w uścisku, jak zawsze, chłopak zrobił krok w tył, usuwając się z zasięgu dłoni.

– Zostaw mnie – warknął przy tym sykliwie, ponieważ nadal starał się zachować ciszę nocną. Trwał w swojej złowrogiej postawie, z bólem w sercu i łzami grożącymi wydaniem prawdy kłującymi pod powiekami. Maxime po raz pierwszy spoglądał na niego z lękiem. Camille sam zaczynał się siebie bać.

Zapomniał przez to rozemocjonowanie o burzy. Nie umarła ona śmiercią naturalną, a nawet wróciła w najmniej oczekiwanym momencie.

Jasny błysk ucałował policzek Camilla, rozświetlając łzę spływającą po jego policzku, łzę łaskoczącą tak, jak ciemne włosy, a przez to niezauważoną, całując drżące wargi i zaciśniętą na kocu dłoń, całując przepełnione zmartwieniem oczy Maxime’a oraz jego nieskrzyżowane ramiona.

W chwilach strachu odnajdywali się bez nieporozumień, wpadając na siebie w komfortowym dopasowaniu starej, wytartej układanki.

 _Jestem_ starło się z drżącym _przepraszam_. Maxime otoczył ramionami Camilla pozwalając mu wpić się w pobliże jego serca. Stanowił oparcie, którym tak potrzebował być. Gdzieś na szyi poczuł więcej łez, przygryzł więc wargi i po prostu trzymał przyjaciela, jak latarnia podczas sztormu opiera się falom napierającym na jej mury.

Zaczęli się delikatnie kołysać, Maxime w ten sposób chcąc wymusić uspokojenie, wśród deszczu, na dormitoryjnej podłodze, czy to w rytm bicia serca, czy w rytm zderzającej się wody z zewnętrzem i parapetami. Camille gdzieś przy siedemnastym obrocie uspokoił się zupełnie, wisząc bezkostnie na trzymającym go dzielnie przyjacielu.

– Zaraz zaśniesz na stojąco – zauważył ten cicho i Camille ocknął się gwałtownie, uderzając tyłem głowy o jego brodę, na co Maxime zareagował prychnięciem z bólu. Camille zaraz rzucił się z przeprosinami, ale przyjaciel wycedził tylko „nic mi nie jest” przez zęby i przełknął ślinę. Przynajmniej nie dostał w nos. – Kładź się, daj spokój.

Camille – o dziwo – posłuchał, wracając z powrotem na posłanie i naciągając na siebie koc. Maxime przejechał językiem po ustach, które nadal pulsowały boleśnie po spotkaniu z czaszką Camilla, ale na szczęście nie wyczuł krwi. Nie miał też trudności z oddychaniem przez nos. Czuł tętno między dziąsłami.

– Dziękuję – odezwał się Camille, a Maxime’a dźwięk jego głosu przywiódł do łóżka. Delikatnie odsuwając mu z czoła kilka ciemnych kosmyków. Uśmiechnął się, ale nie ważył schylić się i pocałować w skronie. W jednej sekundzie pragnienie to miało siłę go zniszczyć, ale zaraz minęło, zastąpione chłodem. Pustką. Wyczerpaniem.

– Śpij spokojnie już – życzył dobrotliwie, chociaż Camille wydał z siebie zaniepokojony dźwięk.

– Nie zostajesz? – I jakby orientując się, co właśnie powiedział, dodał szybko. – Nadal pada.

Katastrofalność przecież utonęła. Maxime wiedział, że żadna myśl nie popchnie go do niczego niestosownego, jak pocałowanie go. Ogarniała go zacementowana a głucha, cisza.

Dlatego położył się równolegle do niego, uśmiechając się w ciemności i pozwalając Camillowi złapać go za rękę, co zezwoliło mu gładzić go po wierzchu dłoni w uspokajającym geście.

– Mogę zostać dopóki nie przestanie – zgodził się Maxime, nie będąc pewnym, czy ma na myśli deszcz, czy potrzebę Camilla do jego obecności.

Sam Camille nie drążył, przymykając oczy i opierając czoło o jego ramię.

– Dziękuję. – Czuł się wyczerpany. I wreszcie jakoś na swoim miejscu, pomimo, że ciepła stabilność obok niego jednocześnie nie wydawała się zasłużona. Camille kradł dla siebie dobroć i troskę Maxime’a, który koronował – złe słowo, Maxime nigdy nie wsparłby monarchii – go ze względu przyjaźni. Braterstwa.

Pozostawał na przeklętej pozycji.

Tak zasnuty myślami niemalże nie dosłyszał cichego „postaraj się zasnąć”. Uspokojenie płynące z uścisku na jego dłoni stało się palące w miejscach, gdzie palce stykały się ze skórą i Camille po raz kolejny rozważał… Co właściwie?

Równie dobrze Maxime mógłby komuś powiedzieć i wywalili by go, a szło mu tak dobrze… Nie, Maxime by tego nie zrobił.

Prawda?

– Gdybyś… – wyszeptał w zagłębienie jego ramienia, więc był niesłyszalny, póki nie przechylił głowy opierając oddech na policzku Maxime’a. Ten obserwował go nieprzytomnie, jakby wpół uśpiony. – Gdybym powiedział ci coś okropnego… Znienawidziłbyś mnie?

Wydawało mu się, że błysk świadomości przeszył zielone spojrzenie.

– Wątpię – mruknął, puszczając jego dłoń, co Camille odczuł dziwnym zimnem, i odgarniając mu włosy z twarzy.

Zastygli w bezruchu na parę sekund. Camille z otwartymi przestrachem powiekami wpatrzony w Maxime’a, zmieszany rozważeniami, które przechodziły przez jego umysł szybciej niż klatki filmowe. Maxime nie mogąc się cofnąć z lęku, że znowu dał upust swojej czułości, chociaż był prawie pewien, że nie dałoby się tego poznać.

Jeden gwałtowniejszy ruch i Camille przecież natychmiast zrozumie wszystko.

A mimo to, przyjaciel odbijający się kontrastem ciemnych włosów i jasnych policzków przyciśniętych do poduszki wypełnionej kaczym pierzem – tragedia dla alergików – uśmiechał się nadal jakby nie działo się nic niepokojącego. Maxime nie potrafił odczytać wyrazu jego oczu.

Gardło miał zbyt ściśnięte by przełknąć dramatycznie ślinę.

– Nie, ale ja… ja poważnie. – Camille umilkł i nie czując zupełnie władzy w lewej dłoni podniósł ją i przycisnął wnętrze dłoni Maxime’a do swojego policzka, nie zważając, że pewnie dosychały na nim łzy. Bicie serca zaczęło mu doskwierać w gardle i zrobiło mu się nieprzytomnie i zbyt ciepło wewnątrz żeber.

– Nic – potwierdził Maxime nie będąc w stanie wiele więcej wydusić tylko bez oddechu patrząc Camillowi w ciemne jak bezgwiezdne niebo, oczy. A jakby…

Nie, głupia myśl.

Ale Camille przymknął powieki, nie przestając łaskotać oddechem jego policzka. Dłoń nie była ciężka na wierzchu jego własnej, ale Maxime czuł się z jakiegoś powodu tak doszczętnie przygwożdżony przez nią, że nie był w stanie drgnąć.

– Nawet… – Camille zrobił głęboki oddech i z tętnem odbijającym się w uszach uniósł głowę, dotykając ustami warg Maxime’a jedynie na tyle, by był to bez wątpienia pocałunek, pierwszy w życiu Maxime’a, pierwszy mający jakiekolwiek znaczenie dla Camilla. Następnie jednocześnie zdarzyły się trzy rzeczy:

Maxime wyraźnie oprzytomniał, rozwierając szeroko powieki i spoglądał na Camilla, jak na szaleńca.

Camille puścił dłoń, która zsunęła się tylko na jego ramię.

Sam Camille odsunął się z równym przerażeniem, które malowało się na twarzy Maxime’a.

Cholera, pomyślał.

Nie, pomyślał Maxime.

Ale było już za późno i fasada zaczynała rozpadać się jak domek z kart albo lustro lecące na spotkanie z podłogą.

– Nawet? – powtórzył Camille z wątłym wyzwaniem w głosie i Maxime pchany jakimś instynktem samozachowawczym wsunął dłoń między kark a ciemną taflę włosów Camilla, przyciągając go przez pół łóżka, samemu się przesuwając, by spotkali się po środku, całując zupełnie nieumiejętnie i kompletnie prawdziwie.

Dopiero gdy coś zimnego musnęło jego nos zorientował się, że Camille płacze. Kciukiem potarł jego policzek, zbierając myśli, że to przecież jego wina.

– W porządku? – zapytał głupio po raz kolejny tej nocy i tym razem Camille pokręcił głową i pociągnął nosem. Wyglądał jakby zaraz miał się roześmiać. To chyba dobry znak?

– Kocham cię.

A więc tak brzmiał jego wyrok. Coś bolesnego ugodziło wnętrze serca Maximiliena. Jakby odłamki szkła wbite od przepony w jakiejś arcyskomplikowanej koncepcji artystycznej.

– Jeśli już, to jesteś zakochany, kwiatku – Jego głos był łagodniejszy niż chrobot zazwyczaj, ale Camille tego potrzebował.

Nie mógł pozwolić, by żył w iluzji i zadręczał się.

– Nie, ja naprawdę, ja, ja wiem! Rozumiesz, Maxime? Ja wiem i to ty, to zawsze jesteś… – On. Perfekcyjne odbicie jego serca.

Jeszcze jeden pocałunek. Bo Maxime nigdy nie był przygotowany, by odpowiedzieć.

Prawdopodobnie nigdy nie będzie. Może tylko uciekać.

Robisz dokładnie to, co ojciec, podsunął mu wściekły głos sumienia. Wściekły głos sumienia lubił Camilla. Miał słabość do jego ciemnych oczu i wiecznie głodnego intelektu.

Ale Maxime był więcej niż swoją podświadomością. Więcej niż moralnością. Miał misję, chociaż nie była ona tak dobrze zdefiniowana jak kilka lat później.

A przede wszystkim – był realistą.

– Nie możesz tego wiedzieć, Camille. Mówisz tak, bo jestem ci najbliższą istotą, ponieważ do nikogo innego twoje serce nie pała mocniejszym uczuciem, ująwszy ludzi z tobą spokrewnionych. Jesteś za młody by to wiedzieć.

Chociaż starał się załagodzić nastrój Camille jedynie nabierał rumieńców wściekłości, aż podniósł się i wymierzył palec w jego klatkę piersiową.

– Za młody? – warknął, nadal szeptając i w innych warunkach Maxime byłby zaskoczony, że da się zawrzeć tyle gniewu w tak nieraniącej głośności. – Mam osiemnaście lat, Maxime i dobrze działający mózg, dziękuję ci bardzo.

– Dokładnie. Masz zaledwie osiemnaście lat, jesteś dzieckiem Camille…. – Nie skończył, bo Camille zniżając głowę na tyle wolno, by dać mu czas na zaoponowanie, pocałował go znowu, delikatnie i z troskliwą boleścią nasycającą jego wargi smakiem łez. Maxime był tak zaszokowany tym, chociaż zdarzyło się to już trzeci raz tej nocy, że mu na to pozwolił bez oporów, być może nadto oddając się rozkosznemu uczuciu.

Otoczył delikatnie palcami policzki Camilla i gdzieś wewnątrz siebie powziął decyzję.

– Możesz mnie całować, ale nie wygaduj bzdur, że mnie kochasz. Bo nie wiesz tego, jesteś za młody, zbyt… – Naiwny? Niewinny? By wiedzieć, że Maxime ostatecznie zawsze skazany jest na porażkę? Jakkolwiek by się nie starał, po prostu był predestynowany do skończenia jak ojciec. Uciekając przed wszystkim i jeszcze przed całym światem.

Ale w tym momencie Camille całował go z nastoletnią łapczywością, a Maxime bardzo starał się nie czuć posmaku krwi, której wówczas jeszcze nie było ani na jego wargach, ani na rękach, ani na szyjach ich obu, czy dłoniach splecionych na plecach Camillowej koszuli.

**Author's Note:**

> co mam do powiedzenia, mam do powiedzenia, że mam nadzieję, że się podobało. i tyle. nadal nie umiem dialogów sorry kwarantanna


End file.
